fall to pieces
by Douceline
Summary: comment se sortir d'une mauvaise passe...


Le sang formait une auréole de plus en plus large sur sa chemise blanche. Allongée à terre, le sourire aux lèvres, elle passait ses doigts fins sur les bords des dizaines de coupures, profondément taillés dans sa chair, sous son nombril.  
-Tu vas mourir ? Demanda la voix nasillarde du fantôme qui hantait les lieux. Si tu meurs, je veux bien partager mes toilettes avec toi : J'aurais enfin à qui parler ! S'enthousiasma Mimi qui tournait autour de la jeune fille en agitant ses bras d'ectoplasme. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle souriait. Elle se sentait bien à présent. Mieux, comme libérée : elle oubliait. Sans un mot, elle se leva, ramassa sa lame et sorti : elle allait être en retard.

o0o

-Miss Granger ! C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée... Êtes-vous incapable de vous retenir, ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout !  
La Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Comme elle le haïssait ! Ces mots lui revenaient comme des coups de poignard. Savait-il qu'il l'avait blessée ? Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Et il s'en fichait ! Cette certitude fit encore plus mal à la jeune fille. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible, on ne pouvait être si... cruel ! Qu'avait il vécu qui l'avait transformé en un tel monstre ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Qu'avait elle encore fait ? La jeune fille soupira. Qu'importe, il était comme ça, il n'allait pas changer. Mais il fallait qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle lui réponde... Elle n'allait pas se baisser de la sorte continuellement Forte de sa petite révolte, la brune se leva et partit à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis.

o0o

Le monstre des cahots faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas ! Il n'avait pas chômé ce matin, il avait bien retiré 40 points à Gryffondor et avait fermé le clapet de Granger... Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? L'image de la **sang de bourbe **s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il jura. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui clochait et vite !

o0o

- Et évidemment, personne ne connait la réponse ! S'exclama la terreur des cachots en parcourant la salle du regard. De toute façon, je m'attends à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'obtiennent un Optimal aux ASPICS. Aucun, répéta-t-il en fixant Hermione. Cette dernière soutint son regard.  
- Si nous avions un professeur compétent, et elle accentua sur ce mot, nous pourrions espérer une bonne note.  
La salle de classe retint son souffle, personne, pas même les même les Serpentards, ne se permit un commentaire. Un vent glacial passa dans les froids cachots. Personne n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un ait un jour le culot de répondre à Snape, et encore moins la Gryffondor. Tout les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et avaient ainsi remarqué l'excès de haine et de stupéfaction dans ses yeux.  
- Vous insinuez, Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, que je ne connais pas mon travail ?  
- Je dis juste que si vous favorisiez un peu moins les élèves de votre maison et que vous prêtiez attention à ceux des autres maisons, certains, pourraient vous étonnez... Répliqua Hermione sans prendre de **gants**. La chauve souris des cachots afficha son éternel rictus: alors comme ça Granger voulait jouer ? Très bien, mais elle allait perdre.  
- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir juger de ma manière d'enseigner ?  
- Je ...  
- Et qui donc me surprendrais à ce point ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. Vous ?  
Il était si près que la jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle balayer les quelques mèches qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas, captivée par ces deux billes d'ébène qui la sondaient et dans lesquelles elle essayait de voir une quelconque trace de d'émotion.  
- vous viendrez en retenue ce soir, Miss, finit-il par dire en rompant le contact visuel. Nous verrons ainsi si je peux être « étonné ». Et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect.  
Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Avec ses bonnes résolutions, elle venait de faire perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison. Elle leva les yeux vers la terreur des cachots, et nota avec inquiétude l'air joyeux qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

o0o

-'Mione, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu les récupèreras ces points ! Dit Ron à son amie.  
La Gryffondor reposa sa **fourchette**. Ce n'était pas les points qui l'inquiétaient, mais l'étrange attitude du Maitre des potions. Que lui préparait-il ?  
- Mange quand même un bout. Renchérit Harry qui s'inquiétait pour son amie. Tu es toue pâle. Écoute, je sais qu'une heure en compagnie de Snape ce n'est pas la joie, mais sa va vite passer !  
Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la brune : Son ami essayait de la réconforter, même si c'était assez maladroit.

o0o

La terreur des cachots faisait à nouveau les cents pas dans son bureau, l'image de la Gryffondor s'imposant une fois de plus à son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Répondre comme elle l'avait fait ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement elle se contentait de baisser la tête et de le haïr en silence. Quelque chose avait changé en elle et il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il jura : Il n'était pas le spécialiste pour faire parler les gens, ils les incitaient plutôt à le fuir, à le craindre, à le haïr... Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour l'inviter à se confier sans la faire fuir ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait demander conseil à personne.

o0o

-Hermione attends !  
La jeune fille pivota et se retrouva face à Ginny. La rousse avait couru, elle était essoufflée et elle avait les joues en feu. La brune lut dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et la détresse qui s'y trouvaient.  
- J'ai appris pour la retenue, lui dit Ginny.  
- Oh, oui, répondit Hermione. J'y allais, justement.  
- 'Mione, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Interrogea la rousse, soucieuse.  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ! s'exclama la brune. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Gin', répliqua-t-elle en désignant les mains de son amie qui s'étaient crispée sur son bas ventre.  
- Ce n'est pas de moi dont je voulais qu'on parle, dit Ginny en enlevant ses mains, comme prise en faute.  
- Je vais bien, la rassura Hermione. Il faut j'y aille, je vais être en retard.  
- Hermione, on en reparla, hein ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.  
-Bien sur, Gin ! Fit-elle en s'éloignant, sans voir la larme rouler sur la joue de sa rousse amie.

o0o

-Bien, Miss, dit calmement Snape. Pour voir si vous allez réellement m'étonner, je vais tester la résistance de votre esprit.  
- Occlumentie, souffla la Lionne.  
- Exactement, répondit le Maitre des Potions. Préparez vous. « Legilimens ! »  
Une foule d'image défila dans son esprit, vieilles, récentes, il farfouillait dans ses souvenirs, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder. « Vite, fixe-toi sur quelque chose avant... » S'obligea-t-elle. Mais il était trop tard... La dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre en place un mur mental, ce fut une lame, tachée de sang... La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il voit tout ça, elle aurait voulu garder ça pour elle, n'embêter personne... Elle observait son visage, qui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur... Cette remarque la troubla. Snape, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? Pour elle ? Elle re-sonda ses yeux d'ébène et y vit une point d'appréhension. Que... Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras droit. D'un geste vif, il retroussa la manche de la jeune fille qui n'osait même plus respirer. Voir que son bras était nu soulagea quelque peu le monstre des Cachots. Il passa un doigt sur les fines cicatrices blanchâtres qui se trouvaient sur l'avant bras de la jeune fille. Alors comme ça, elle l'avait fait, elle avait osé s'attaquer à son corps, s'attaquer à elle même... Il revoyait ses souvenirs dans ses yeux. Elle qui pleurait, hurlait désespérée, seule... Elle qui s'entaillait le bras, de grosses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, creusant de profonds sillons dans sa chair. Il avait alors senti qu'elle craignait qu'il ne tombe sur des souvenirs récents. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il avait essayé de saisir un ou deux souvenirs, et tout ce qu'il était parvenu à voir, c'était cette lame. Tant d'espoir, de rage, mais aussi de tristesse liée à elle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment Granger avait bien pu en arriver là ? Elle !? Une fille si volontaire, si travailleuse, si... Mais peut-être était-ce là le problème... Les gens ne voyaient en elle qu'un génie, et ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle aille mal et qu'elle pourrait en arriver à cette extrémité... Elle avait été seule... Il ne comprenait pas comment Potter et Weasley avaient ils pu passer à côté de ça ? Ils avaient l'air si liés, si proche tous les trois... L'image de la lame lui revint à l'esprit. Souvenir récent ?! Il regarda la jeune fille.  
- Où ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait murmuré. Elle demeura muette, se contentant de baisser la tête en espérant qu'il l'oublie.  
- Où ?! Tonna-t-il, sentant la peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir s'emparer de lui. Lentement, la jeune fille déboutonna sa robe de sorcier. Snape la regardait faire, incrédule. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer pour se soustraire à tout ça ? Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'animaient, mais il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas la laisser. « En réalité, c'est une fille bien fragile » songea-t-il, les yeux posés sur l'étoffe noire que formait la robe de sorcière de la Gryffondor par terre. Elle portait des vêtements de moldus en dessous, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Sous son nombril, une large auréole rougeâtre avait durcit le tissu. Délicatement, il souleva un pan de la chemise et caressa les coupures, s'effarant de leur profondeur.  
- Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna-t-il avant de partir vers sa réserve.  
Il revint avec un onguent qu'il étala généreusement sur les larges sillons sanglants qui ornaient désormais son ventre.  
- Quand ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe d'enlever sa chemise. Elle s'exécuta mais demeura silencieuse. Elle se sentait mal. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir, courir vers les toilettes, et s'entailler, encore et encore, pour oublier qu'elle était faible, se punir d'avoir attiré l'attention alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas, de l'avoir embêté. Jamais il n'aurait du s'en mêler, elle s'était pourtant promis de remonter la pente seule, sans déranger personne. Il semblait si gentil d'un coup, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il pitié d'elle ? Elle avait envie de hurler. D'un côté, elle s'en voulait de  
ne pas avoir été assez forte pour le cacher et gérer cette situation, et de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse, elle ne voulait pas être seule, pas une fois de plus.  
Il avait nettoyé sa chemise d'un coup de baguette, et l'avait posée su la table. Il observa la Gryffondor et vit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il sentit sa détresse et sa précarité. Il s'avança et doucement, la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait la vanille et les herbes qu'il avait mit dans l'onguent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Il savait seulement que la jeune fille le touchait, quelque part, dans cette chose que tout le monde appelait « cœur » et qu'il ne pensait plus posséder.  
- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il alors que ses sanglots se calmaient.  
- Je suis perdue, répondit alors la jeune fille, sans quitter les bras rassurant de son professeur. Harry a sa célébrité, Ron, sa famille, mais moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille de moldu. Les gens ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que je sais beaucoup de choses. Ou alors, ils me méprisent. Finit-elle d'un ton douloureux.  
Alors c'était çà. Il comprenait à présent, elle voulait être reconnue par elle même et pas par ce dont elle était capable.  
- Harry et Ron me délaissent, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'ai plus personne, je me sens seule.  
Snape resserra son étreinte sur la frêle jeune fille. Il la comprenait très bien, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il l'avait vécu... Elle décolla sa tête de son épaule et le regarda.  
- Désolée professeur, je ne devrais pas vous ennuyer.  
Elle ne put retenir une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Il avança doucement la main et l'essuya de son pouce. Voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il s'avança et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et passionné à la fois. Il l'a sentait s'abandonner dans ses bras tandis qu'il laissait ses mains vagabonder dans son dos pour trouver l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Hermione de dégagea.  
- Je ne suis pas belle, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête  
- Tu as raison, dit-il en lui relevant la tête. Tu es magnifique.  
Il reprit sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement. Le bout de dentelle noire lâcha ses prisonniers que Snape se mit à embrasser sous le rire nerveux de la Gryffondor. Timidement, elle tendit la main et commença à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Impatient, il défit sa robe d'un cou de baguette, ainsi que le pantalon de la jeune fille. Il l'invita à s'allonger sur la couverture qu'il venait d'invoquer au sol et lui enleva le shorty vert qu'elle portait avec un grand sourire : du vert pour une Gryffondor. Quel blasphème ! Il repartit l'embrasser, laissant sa main trouver son petit bouton de chair, au cœur de sa féminité. Elle gémissait tout contre sa bouche et il sentit son érection se faire plus importante.  
Lentement, il descendit lui embrasser le cou, puis la poitrine, laissant la marque du feu de ses baisers emplis de désir sur la peau de la jeune fille. Il embrassait à présent son ventre, se délectant des perles salées qui commençaient à y apparaître, se formant au grès de doux gémissements de la jeune fille qui se cambrait sous ses caresses. Il parvient au cœur de sa féminité et commença à goûter au fruit défendu, jouant de sa langue, pendant que des spasmes agitaient la Lionne qui n'en finissait plus de gémir. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant, serrant des poings  
sous les vagues de plaisir qui la submergeaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait en elle. Elle émit un faible cri, avant de lever les yeux aux ciels. « Merlin, qu'elle est belle! » songea-t-il en l'embrassant tandis qu'il débutait son long va et viens. Il prit une des pointes durcie de désir de ses seins dans sa bouche et commença à le téter sous les cris de la jeune fille. Ses coups de reins se firent plus intenses et plus bestiales, et elle sentait l'extase monter en elle. Elle s'y abandonna, et il sentit les contractions orgasmiques de la jeune fille sur son membre gonflé d'amour avant de lâcher prise à son tour et de se libérer en elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, épongea les brillantes perles de sueur qui constellaient son front, et la serra dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas peur des conséquences, ils n'étaient plus professeur et élève, mais deux êtres humains, deux âmes en peine.

o0o

La jeune fille n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre... Elle souleva pourtant une paupière et aperçut une masse de cheveux d'ébènes, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle l'observa dormir, et sourit, il avait l'air d'un ange, un ange déchu... Elle voulut se lever plus, pour mieux le voir, mais il ouvrit les yeux.  
-Bonjour, murmura-t-il en l'approchant pour l'embrasser. La nudité de la jeune fille tout contre lui accentua son érection matinale. Elle le remarqua avec un sourire avant de se glisser sous la couette et de prendre l'engin en bouche. Elle y imprima un long va-et-viens qui fit gémir la Terreur des Cachots. Elle jouait avec les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie, se délectant des puissants râles de plaisir qui sortaient de sa bouche si sensuelle... N'y tenant plus, il se déversa dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui vient se rallonger à ses côtés. Avec un doux sourire, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il laissa une main vagabonder sur le corps de la Gryffondor avant de faire une pause sous son nombril. Les coupures avaient l'air en meilleur allure que la veille, et elles s'étaient presque toute refermées. Il se redressa sur un coude et la sonda du regard.  
- Tu ne recommenceras pas ? Demanda-t-il, très sérieusement  
- Seulement si tu jures de ne jamais me laisser...Répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.  
- **Vous êtes une fillette agréable Miss Granger quand vous le voulez. **répliqua-t-il, avant d'enfouir a son tour sa tête sous la couette, se promettant de lui faire découvrir le paradis...


End file.
